mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Furcorn's Jelly Dreams
Furcorn's Jelly Dreams is a spin-off of the game My Singing Monsters. It features a Furcorn that wants eggs from various islands to become hatched. The player has to pass levels with a match-three game sort of gameplay. Passing enough levels earns a new egg and thus a new monster. Unlike most match-three games, the jellies (which corresponds to candy in Candy Crush Saga) cannot be switched and must instead be either popped or swiped to produce matches. However, popping and swiping jellies does not have to produce a matching triplet. Gameplay The game itself is based on the concept of match-three games. Basically the player has to match three or more jellies to remove them and gain points. Having enough points can make the player pass the level, assuming that other criteria in a level has been met too. Instead of switching jellies, the player either pops a 1x1 jelly or swipes a whole jelly. Matching Matching four squares of jelly makes a bomb, exploding when tapped on. Matching five squares of jelly makes a leaf shooter that shoots diagonally. Matching six or more squares of jelly makes a color bomb, which when tapped will destroy all jellies of the color morph that the color bomb originally had. A superbomb can be produced by matching three bombs which explodes in a 5x5 radius. Other stronger powerups are created by matching three or more of the same type close-by. Some jellies take up more than 1x1 square and remain on the highest jelly that they are sitting on. Color-matching or popping parts of a rectangle jelly larger than 1x1 will split the jelly. Like most match-three games, any cascading matches from falling jellies will earn more points. Any spare moves after completing a level replace certain remaining jellies with powerups. Any remaining jellies after that pop and gain the remaining extra points. Types of level Three types of level can appear: one for simply collecting the given requirement of jellies, obstacles or powerups; one for bring Furcorn eggs to the bottom of the screen; one for simply gaining enough points. If there are spare Furcorn eggs left on screen after completion of a collect-Furcorn-eggs level, they will be eliminated and gain some extra points as part of the end-of-level extra points opportunity. Obstacles There are also obstacles, such as dirt, which acts similarly to Candy Crush's Meringue Blocks. Also the water blocks, which remain in one place but slide jellies along it. There are also permanent blocks, which cannot be destroyed but can be passed through by the leaf shooters. Ice freezes one jelly per turn adjacent to them, but instead of fully consuming the target jelly, it stops them from use, similar to Liquorice Locks from Candy Crush, un-locking if a match to it is done or if a powerup destroys the locks. Logs are blocks that can only be broken through powerups, but can move downwards by gravity. Unlocking monsters Unlocking specific levels unlocks a new monster to contribute to the level menu's music. In the Plant Island levels, the Furcorn, Bowgart, Noggin, Oaktopus and Ghazt can be unlocked. In the Cold Island levels, the Deedge, Quibble, Mammott, Toe Jammer, Spunge can be unlocked. There are also monsters to be unlocked on air, water, and earth island, although at this current time they are unknown, as they have not been added. Notes *Unlike My Singing Monsters itself, the islands in Furcorn's Jelly Dreams have different songs from the original game's songs. *The Furcorn on the bottom-right corner also comments in its distinct Furcorn accent whenever many cascading jelly matches are done. Examples include the monster commenting "Chewy!", "Yummy!", "Superific!", "Awesome!", "Thunderous!", "Sweet!" and "Squishy!". If a player runs out moves it will comment "Uh oh!". *At level 119, it is impossible to beat the level without spending diamonds. *The game currently has only 120 levels (60 levels for each island). If level 120 is passed, the game will show a pop-up saying "Coming Soon" when the next level is tapped. This is where Air Island levels should start in the future.